


Telling Fury

by Annie6211



Category: Marvel Comics - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, for rp, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a roleplay with agentnatasharushman on tumblr. Natasha has left SHIELD and SHIELD is after her. The Winter Soldier is SHIELD's newest acquisition. He has to tell Fury about his girlfriend's pregnancy. How are they connected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Fury

James wasn't nervous. He probably should be, but he wasn't. He would handle this, one way or another.

Fury had done a lot for him, but Natasha meant more to him. A family meant more to him. He never expected to ever have a family. Natasha was always managing to do things to surprise him.

He schooled his expression from the goofy smile it was to a nonchalant, uninterested one. Fury glanced over at him as he approached.

"Hello Agent Barnes." He nodded greeting, "How are you?" For anyone else it would be a polite question, for Fury it was simply another way to say what do you want. He shrugged.

"I was exploring New York and I ran in to someone I used to know." He said carefully. Fury cocked an eyebrow. "Natasha Romanova." He answered his silent question. Fury inhaled slowly. "She told me she used to work at SHIELD, but after some differences she decided to leave." Fury snorted.

"Something like that." He agreed, not elaborating, "Do you know where she is staying?" he continued before James could figure out an answer, "As of this moment, she is an enemy of SHIELD. She's on our wanted list." James let his brow furrow.

"Oh…well, Director Fury…she's pregnant." He glanced behind him quickly as he heard a gasp from that direction. Agent Hill was staring at them with wide eyes. Fury spun to face him, eye narrow.

"And she shared this information with you?" he questioned suspiciously. James hesitated.

"She really had no choice but to tell me…she is quite a few months pregnant." He lied. Fury hummed, leaning against a railing behind him.

"What should we do Director?" Hill asked, which saved James from having to do it.

"Well, obviously we can't take her in when she's pregnant." James pointed out easily, hoping they would agree.

His heart dropped to his stomach.

Fury shook his head. "No. If anything, now is the time to grab her. She is not only distracted, but undoubtedly weakened." He turned to Hill. "Send out every available agent. Find her and take her in. Use force if necessary."

Use force if necessary.

No.

James spun on his heel, heading to the door.

His family. His family. He would do anything. Natasha Romanova and Jamie Barnes. The love of his life and his daughter. They now needed his protection.

"Agent Barnes, where are you going? I need you to head out after her as-"

"No."

He slammed the door in Fury's face.


End file.
